


Under Your Control

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom, ian x mickey - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, set at the beginning of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.” -O.W.<br/>Ian and Mickey know this all too well.<br/>Set at the beginning of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not used to writing smut but here it is anyways...

 

 

Ian loved to fuck Mickey and it wasn't for the obvious reason of getting off. It was more than that it was about power and control.

 

Power and control that's what Ian had when they fucked. When it came to sex Mickey would do anything for Ian. Ian couldn't get what he wanted from Mickey, Mickey couldn't give that to him, kisses and fuckin affection. So Mickey went about it a different way to keep Ian by his side.

 

At the moment Mickey hadn't really talked to Ian, or looked at him for that matter, since their shift had started. Ian had no idea why all he knew was that it annoyed the shit out of him. Fuck. How could Mickey annoy him so fuckin much sometimes?

 

Ian pushed his emotions to the side he was thinking about ways that would make Mickey make up for his shitty attitude. And fuck was he getting turned on.

 

By the time Ian got his break he was more than ready to go. He looked towards Mickey and called to him "Mick, c'mere"

 

And Mickey obediently came. Mickey knew exactly what this was about. He came behind the counter where Ian was and stood next to where he was sitting. He raised his eyebrows in question.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's dick over his jeans. Mickey opened his mouth and gasped a little in surprise "Why the fuck have you been ignoring me?"

 

"Fuck off" Mickey said and Ian grabbed at Mickey's dick a little harder making him gasp again. Ian smiled at that.

 

He let go of Mickey's dick "Go to the back, strip"

 

Mickey stared at him for a moment then did exactly what he was told. Ian got up to lock the door then headed back to where Mickey was.

 

Mickey was standing completely naked and waiting for Ian. Ian began undressing too until he was naked.

 

He walked towards Mickey and stood in front of him and then grabbed him by his hips. Mickey loved it when Ian did that. He started kissing Mickey's neck and it felt so fuckin good. Mickey felt his whole body vibrate. Ian was so close to Mickey's face the closest they've ever been, but Ian could tell Mickey was ok with it because he was getting increasingly hard. Ian was so turned on by this too. It was the hottest thing they'd done together. Others would think it was just kissing but it wasn't Mickey was letting him in, was letting down his walls, and saying sorry for being such a dick. 

 

Ian moved his lips higher and started kissing Mickey's jaw Mickey brought his hand up and placed it on Ian's head and gently started running it through Ian's hair, fuck, he loved doing that.

 

Ian saw that as encouragement and kissed Mickey's chin. Then, he placed a kiss right next to Mickey's lips. He backed away to see Mickey's reaction but Mickey didn't say anything instead he grabbed Ian's cock and started stroking it. Ian gasped at the touch. They kept eye contact until Ian couldn't take it anymore and he got down on his knees. A blow job was the least he could do after Mickey let him get away with that kiss. He looked up at Mickey and kept eye contact as he put Mickey's cock in his mouth.

 

In any other gay relationship fucking would be way more intimate than a blowjob not with them. Giving Mickey a blowjob was as far as they were concerned the nearest they would ever get to kissing. And fuck everytime Ian had Mickey's cock in his mouth it felt like he was serving Mickey, serving some kind of purpose in this "relationship" and he loved it, the way it made him feel alive like he mattered.

 

Ian moved his mouth from Mickey's base to the tip then down and up again.

 

"Fuck Ian you're so fuckin good" Mickey panted out.

 

Ian smiled at that and kept lapping at the underside of Mickey's cock with his tongue. He was humming now savoring Mickey's dick. Savoring the fuckin power sucking Mickey's dick gave him. Making Mickey feel this good just by blowing him was the definition of power and control. 

 

"Fuck Ian, fuck, I'm gonna come" and Mickey succumed to Ian's power and came into Ian's mouth. Panting out his name "Ian fuck Ian"

 

Ian swallowed every last drop, he didn't usually, but he wanted to let Mickey know that doing this meant everything to him, that he'd do anything just to have Mickey's cum in his mouth. 

 

Ian stood up and put his hands on Mickey's hips. Their bodies were sweaty and blushed all over and they were both filled with ecstasy and trying to catch their breath.

 

Their bodies were so close their abs were touching and their faces were inches from each other. They looked at each other's eyes, then, Mickey leaned in and licked the corner of Ian's mouth licking some of the cum off Ian.

 

They couldn't believe what Mickey had done but they both understood it. Mickey was letting Ian know that Ian could have all the power in the world but they were both _in_  this  _together_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys for reading. Leave your comments I'd love to hear from you : )


End file.
